


Keep Your Happy Ever After

by WrongRemedy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Rings, Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Sub!Johnny, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Tommaso spends the night with Johnny and Candice after Johnny's title win at NXT Takeover New York.





	Keep Your Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've always had a lot of DIY feelings and it was really only a matter of time until I wrote them, but after the way Takeover New York turned out, I absolutely needed to include Candice as well.
> 
> I didn't mention Tommaso's wife or daughter here, so you can either imagine this is a world where he's not married or you can just assume Jessie knows about and is fine with Tommaso's relationship with Johnny and Candice. Whatever works for you.
> 
> I tried to be as realistic as possible about the conditions of Tommaso's injury post-surgery. I apologize that doing so kind of limits his involvement in the physical aspects of the story.
> 
> Title from 'Do It Yourself' by ILIRA because I think I'm clever.

Tommaso never expected that he'd be back here again.

A few years ago, holding Johnny's back against his chest while Candice pressed herself along the front of Johnny's body was an almost alarmingly familiar action; more of a routine than not. After everything that's happened in the past year – hell, in the past month – the fact that they've let him in again is almost unbelievable. It would be unbelievable, if it were anybody else besides the two of them. 'Mr. and Mrs. Wrestling' are nothing if not unwaveringly loving, and for some reason they still love Tommaso even after everything he's done. He can't say that he thinks he deserves it, but he's grateful for it nonetheless.

“Shh,” he breathes against Johnny's ear, hands bracketing Johnny's hips while Candice's fingers and lips dance across Johnny's bare chest. “Relax, we'll take care of you.”

The soft litany of “please, please, please,” that Johnny had been whispering almost to himself tapers off at Tommaso's soothing, and his body relaxes back against Tommaso's like he's melting. The back of his head comes to rest on Tommaso's shoulder and his eyes fall closed like he's giving in. Candice meets Tommaso's gaze over Johnny's shoulder.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks, and Johnny doesn't even stir against them. He knows she's asking Tommaso, and they all know why.

“I'm not cleared for sex for another two weeks,” he says grudgingly, wishing not for the first time and certainly not for the last that he was already further along in his recovery. He'd taken his neck brace off as soon as they'd gotten through the hotel room door, at the same time that Johnny had removed his shirt, Candice had gotten rid of her jacket, and they'd all discarded their shoes, but even that is pushing it at this point. “The brace can stay off until I get ready to sleep, but only if I'm careful.” He takes in the slight downturn of Candice's lips and the small furrow between her brow, taking one hand off of Johnny to reach up and pet her hair. “Only if _we're_ careful,” he amends. Candice nods.

“Johnny, you with us, baby?” she asks, and Johnny opens his eyes and tilts his head down to look at her, nodding. Candice smiles, leaning up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Tommaso aches in ways he doesn't want to contemplate. “Good,” Candice says brightly. “Why don't you let Tommaso get you out of the rest of your clothes and settled onto the bed while I grab a few things for us, okay?”

Johnny nods again, breathing going slightly shallow at the suggestion.

“Words, sweetheart,” Tommaso murmurs in reminder, and Johnny tangles one of his hands with Tommaso's, interlacing their fingers as he voices a quiet, “yes ma'am.” Candice kisses him again, smiling brightly, and then steps back, waving them towards the bed.

Johnny turns in Tommaso's arms, looking up at him as Candice wanders across the room to her luggage. Johnny's smile is soft and so are his eyes, and Tommaso feels a lump rise unbidden in his throat.

“Thank you for being here tonight,” Johnny says quietly, hands fiddling almost nervously with the hem of Tommaso's shirt.

“What, for the sex, or for the title win?” Tommaso asks, arching an eyebrow, and just as he intended, the teasing tone of the question makes Johnny laugh out loud.

“Both,” Johnny chuckles, moving closer to wrap his arms around Tommaso's waist, his expression and voice going a bit softer as he continues. “I know a lot has happened, but...we've missed you.”

Tommaso feels a little like he's been punched in the gut, but he can't keep the smile off his face when he says, “I've missed you too,” and that seems to be all Johnny needs to hear before he's pulling away just far enough to move them closer to the bed.

Tommaso strips Johnny out of his joggers and underwear, and keeps his hands wherever they happen to land on Johnny's body as Johnny climbs onto the bed and lays down on his back in the center of it. When Johnny is settled, Tommaso rounds the bed and ends up on the side nearest to the window, pulling the chair away from the desk in the corner and placing it next to the bed so that he can reach for Johnny's hand again. Johnny takes the contact gratefully, and then Candice makes her way back to them, stopping at the opposite side of the bed.

“You two look comfortable,” she says, setting a velcro cock ring and a condom onto the nightstand, seemingly uncaring of the way that two sets of eyes lock onto the items. Tommaso remembers asking them what feels like a lifetime ago why they bothered to use condoms if they're married and Candice is on the pill. One lecture about not wanting to take any risks on Candice's career for an unplanned pregnancy was enough, and now Tommaso doesn't even blink at the packet.

She's stripped herself down to just her underwear, a set of pale purple cotton panties with a light blue trim, and her body is just as beautiful as Tommaso remembers it, even though it's been quite a bit longer since he's seen her naked than it has been with Johnny.

“We'd be more comfortable if Tommaso could be on the bed,” Johnny says, bordering on insolence but clearly banking on the fact that they haven't really started a scene. Candice shoots him an amused but warning look, which Johnny counters with a smile. Tommaso squeezes Johnny's hand in rebuke, but his expression doesn't change.

“I'm feeling generous since this is your title celebration,” Candice says, climbing onto the bed and straddling Johnny's hips, body hovering over his without any contact save for their thighs. Tommaso licks his lips at the sight. “But don't press your luck, baby.”

Johnny nods, laying stock still despite the tension in his body that clearly shows how badly he wants to rock up against Candice or pull her down against him.

“Sorry, ma'am,” Johnny murmurs, and Candice rewards him by reaching down to hold his cock straight up against his stomach. She lowers her clothed crotch against his erection, just settling her weight there, giving him pressure but no friction. Johnny groans and his body goes so tight that he almost pulls his hand from Tommaso's grip, but he doesn't try to buck his hips, and Tommaso and Candice both purr out a “good boy” simultaneously, their voices overlapping. Candice turns her head to look at Tommaso then, a grin on her face that Tommaso would have bet he'd never see again.

“Talk to him,” Candice says to Tommaso, her hips starting a slow, almost imperceptible grind against Johnny's dick. Tommaso isn't usually one for taking orders, but he doesn't even consider not obeying.

“I bet she feels good, doesn't she Johnny?” he starts, and Candice smirks at him one more time before leaning down and working her mouth over Johnny's neck, hips still moving against him. “I bet you can already feel how wet she is through her panties. Bet you wish we'd let you go ahead and fuck her, feel that tight heat around your cock, huh?”

Johnny whimpers, swallowing heavily, and his hand is squeezing Tommaso's almost rhythmically as Tommaso speaks.

“You heard her say she was feeling generous,” Tommaso continues, heated gaze moving from Johnny's beautiful face to the smooth line of Candice's back. “But we both know you also saw that cock ring.” Tommaso laughs a little cruelly, and Johnny's eyes jump open to look over at him. Tommaso winks. “I'm sure you can guess what you're in for tonight, champ,” Tommaso finishes, and Candice starts playing with Johnny's nipples right as it looks like he's about to say something. Johnny's head thunks back against the pillow again and he cries out wordlessly, Candice soothing him with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Tommaso uses his free hand to press against his own erection through his jeans, knowing there's nothing he'll be able to do about it anyway.

“Stop teasing him, Candy,” Tommaso says, and Candice gives him the same familiar half-serious glare she always does when he shortens her name.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Candice says witheringly, climbing out of Johnny's lap and off the bed to shimmy out of her underwear. Tommaso merely shrugs, lifting Johnny's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, hiding his smirk in Candice's direction.

“Do you?” Tommaso asks lightly. “Guess I forgot.”

Candice shakes her head and rolls her eyes, but there's a smile quirking her mouth when she grabs the condom and the cock ring off the nightstand, so Tommaso considers it a win.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Tommaso asks, and Johnny's “yes, sir” slurs together in a rush when Candice snaps the cock ring in place.

“And how are you doing?” Candice asks, eyeing the bulge in Tommaso's pants while she rips the condom packet open. Johnny looks over at him too, and Tommaso does his best to give them both a reassuring look, strained as it may be.

“I'll survive,” Tommaso says. “Just glad to be watching you two.”

Candice hums in response as she rolls the condom onto Johnny's cock and holds herself over him again, just dragging the head of his dick against herself at first, pulling a gasp out of him.

“Ask her, Johnny,” Tommaso commands, and Johnny doesn't waste a second before he's whining “please, Candice, let me feel you, please,” gripping Tommaso's hand like his life depends on it. Candice shushes him and slides down, sheathing him entirely in one go, and Johnny's “thank you, ma'am,” scrapes out of his throat raw and genuine and overwhelmed.

“We're so proud of you, baby,” Candice tells him, rising and falling in his lap, setting a rhythm immediately. “You did so good tonight. Fought so well.” She reaches for Johnny's free hand and guides it up to cup one of her breasts, one of her own hands going to the other as she throws her head back. Tommaso reaches out with the hand not holding Johnny's and trails his fingers over Johnny's thigh, reveling in the shiver that sends through Johnny's body. “Our good boy,” Candice says, and Tommaso's grip tightens on Johnny's thigh until he gets a flashing mental image of a handprint bruise against Johnny's skin.

“Our champion,” Tommaso says, voice low, and some indefinable emotion goes through him at his own words, but he doesn't stop to worry about it now.

“Fuck,” Johnny says, without permission. Candice's eyes cut over to Tommaso, who shakes his head minutely. Neither of them say or do anything to punish him for forgetting not to speak. It's Johnny's night, after all, they can let that one slide

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Candice asks, and Johnny nods his head frantically in response.

“You can talk, Johnny, it's okay,” Tommaso assures him, and Johnny sends him a grateful look before he starts begging.

“Please, let me cum, I want it so bad, fuck. Need it so fuckin' bad,” Johnny babbles. Tommaso shifts his chair even closer to the bed, releasing the hand he's been holding this whole time and reaching up to smooth over Johnny's head before fisting a hand in his hair.

“Ah...Tommaso, Candice,” Johnny cries, eyes flitting back and forth between both of them, tears beginning to shine in his eyes. This is the sweet spot for Johnny, Tommaso and Candice both know; where his pleasure is cresting just to the point of near-pain, and he's so desperate for them that it all but cracks his heart open right there in front of them. To anyone on the outside looking in, it might look like they're torturing him instead of celebrating him. But they both know that to Johnny, this is the best reward for a job well done he could have asked for.

“Let me cum for you, for both of you, please, please,” Johnny continues, and Candice's pace increases as she rides him almost brutally, one hand rubbing hard at her own clit as she catches Tommaso's eye.

“Take the ring off of him,” Candice says, and Johnny starts up an “oh, thank you, thank you, thank you,” that Tommaso isn't sure is ever going to end, even before Tommaso has taken Candice's command.

Tommaso unsnaps the cock ring with practiced fingers, hand immediately cupping Johnny's balls and rolling them, making him keen high in his throat at the sensation after all the frustration. Candice grinds down harder against him and gasps out Johnny's name, clearly in the throws of her own orgasm, and Tommaso feels Johnny's body go bowstring tight as he grits his teeth on a groan and spills into the condom.

“Good boy,” Tommaso and Candice say, once again in tandem, and Johnny lets out an almost stoned-sounding giggle in response. Tommaso moves his hand away from the vicinity of Johnny's dick, smoothing Johnny's hair back from his forehead with the other while Candice climbs off of Johnny's lap with a small wince.

“C'mon, sit up, gotta get the condom off,” Candice instructs, and Johnny does as he's told, sitting up on the bed and removing the condom swiftly before leaning over and dumping it into the trashcan by the bed.

Tommaso sits back in his chair and presses his palm hard against his own dick through his jeans again, and he doesn't miss the odd mixture of lust and sadness that comprises Johnny's expression when his eyes zero in on the motion.

“Should I feel bad about that?” Johnny asks, nodding his head in the direction of Tommaso's crotch and looking sheepish. Candice settles down sitting next to Johnny on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder so they're both looking over at him. Tommaso shakes his head and huffs out a laugh.

“Nah, don't worry about it,” Tommaso says dismissively, and he means it. “I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be – medical restrictions and all.” Tommaso smirks then, knowing he's about to take a gamble but having confidence in his odds nonetheless. “You'll both just have to owe me one once I'm cleared,” he finishes, and lady luck must be as on his side as she was on Johnny's tonight, because they both laugh fondly at that.

“I think you have yourself a deal,” Johnny says, and Candice presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Do you want to stay tonight?” Candice asks, and Tommaso isn't as taken aback by the question as he might have been, but he's still touched.

“Only if you both want me to,” Tommaso says, sounding more nervous than he'd intended to. Candice and Johnny both look at him like they can't believe what they're hearing.

“Go get your neck brace and take off your jeans,” Candice says, rolling her eyes, and Tommaso rises to his feet to do as she says, but he's stopped short by Johnny's hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Kiss me first,” Johnny says, voice a quiet murmur. It's an order but Johnny's voice tilts it closer to a question, and he shifts up onto his knees on the bed so that Tommaso doesn't have to tilt his neck to do what he asks. Tommaso hasn't even noticed until now that he hasn't kissed Johnny all evening, but now that it's been brought to his attention he feels almost stupid for it, and he can't believe he's been subconsciously holding himself back from it this whole time.

They kiss slowly but passionately, with Johnny being careful to not put his hands anywhere near Tommaso's neck or shoulders, and Tommaso has missed the taste and the feeling of Johnny's mouth more than he ever thought possible, though not more than he'd be willing to admit if Johnny asked. When they break away, Johnny's mouth is red and slick with spit and he's looking at Tommaso with wide, trusting eyes, and Tommaso never ever wants to do anything to erase that look ever again.

“I'll be right back,” Tommaso murmurs, and Johnny nods as he settles back down onto the bed with Candice, both of them maneuvering to get under the covers while Tommaso strips carefully out of his shirt and retrieves his stupid collar, putting it back on to support his neck while he sleeps. He drops his jeans to the floor and re-joins Candice and Johnny in just his underwear, sliding into bed on Johnny's other side so that he's pressed into the middle between Tommaso and Candice, just how he's always liked to be.

“Congratulations, champ,” Tommaso whispers when Johnny curls up against his side, Candice plastered against Johnny's back.

“Love you,” Johnny says sleepily in return, and it's on the tip of Tommaso's tongue to ask “which one of us?” in a horribly unfunny attempt to slow the pounding of his heart. “Love both of you,” Johnny answers without Tommaso even having to ask the question.

Candice kisses Johnny's shoulderblade, and Tommaso lays his arm over Johnny's where it's wrapped around Tommaso's waist, and Johnny hums in pure contentment.

Candice and Tommaso accidentally speak in unison for the third time that night, but it's worth it for the way Johnny hides his smile against Tommaso's skin when he hears the twin chorus of “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking about wrestling at bigdaddywaltah.tumblr.com or @unprofwrestling on Twitter


End file.
